An Escape With The Presidents Daughter
by Promiscuous Gurl
Summary: A young girl named May is tired of her father bossing her around,so she comes up with the scam of the season.no flameing please,my first fic.aamayl


An escape with the presidents daughter

Chapter 1

"Dad, but why can't I battle? There's nothing wrong with it…"a young girl about the age of 14nervously asked."I didn't say there was! I clearly told you that it's to dangerous for a young girl like your self." an older man said in a worried way. "But I can protect my self with a pokemon, I know how to handle them." The girl argued. "Listen May, it's dangerous because your not just my daughter, you're the presidents daughter. Someone could kidnap you, or worse hurt you." The president said with a sad look on his face. He stared at his daughter for a while, but she didn't respond. Instead, she took off running to her room, got there then slammed and locked it shut. She plopped her self on her bed and wined her self to sleep.

Mean while her father was talking to his wife about what happened. "Just give her time to think dear she'll be fine tomorrow, just give her some time." she repeated. He got up and said "Lets get going to bed, I'll discuss it with her tomorrow". And with those words, he left the room followed by his wife. Sometime around one o'clock in the morning May got up. She wasn't made anymore however for she came up with a brilliant plan.

May knew at this time everybody would be asleep except the guard pokemon, but she could handle them.

She pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and began to search though her closet. She pulled out a few clothes and stuffed them into her suitcase. "Hmm, I don't think I should bring any clothes that would make me recognizable, after all I can't let anybody notice me or my plan won't work." She whispered to her self. She decided to put the stuff back up. She went though her wardrobe again and found a plain shirt, jeans and a hoodie. She quickly changed into the clothes and walked over to the dresser. May pulled out a drawer and grabbed some under clothes. She opened another and grabbed a red and white spear then attached it to her jeans. May finished getting everything together that she needed then walked to the window, opened it then steadied her self on the outside railing. May tried not to look down and her trying paid off. She took a rope and tie it to the windows curtain then tied the other end around her waist. When she got though May eased her way down until her feet safely touched the ground. "Phase one complete, now for phase two." she whispered.

"Come on out eevee!"May shouted as she threw the red and white spear. A beam of light came from the ball and materialized into a fox like creature. "Vee!"It barked in joy. "Shh, not so loud eevee you want us to get caught?" she whispered. The fox like creature lowered it head in shame to show it was sorry. They continued their way around the building as quietly as possible. May stopped as she spotted two figures approaching them. "Ok eevee you ready."

"Eevee vee!"It agreed. The two figures became visible and appeared to be two wolf like creature with intimidating features. "Eevee use attract!" May ordered as eevee started dancing and running around the creatures. The wolf figurines eyes went heart shaped and started to follow eevee. "Knock them out with an iron tail!" May ordered again. Eevee turned around as its tail started to glow and smacked it against the wolf like figures. "Growl!" they roared in unison and fell over unconscious.

May and eevee continued to run towards the gate. Finally the reached the gate and May started to ponder how to get out. "Hmm, let's see, Eevee use dig to make a tunnel out of here." She said as eevee repeatedly scratched the ground and successfully dug to the other side. May slowly lowered her body down in the tunnel and made her way to the other side. She finally got out of the hole and picked eevee up to thank it "thanks pal, that was great!" she then sat eevee on her shoulder and began on her journey.

May kept walking along the streets of Pettleburg city with eevee by her side. They had been traveling for a long time trying not to cause any attention. May sighed in relieve that she made it this far with out drawing any, though they were still in the same city as her father. Eevee looked around trying to find a place to rest as they walked though streets. "Vee vee eev!" eevee said as it tugged at its master's baggy jeans. "What is it now eevee, I hope you don't need another potty break." The girl said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Eevee shook its head and pointed to a bench near by. The girl looked at eevee then the bench and finally figured it out. "Oh, so you want to take a break. Fine lets go, I'm a bit tired any way." and with that she picked the fox like creature up and headed towards the bench. They sat on the bench and May went over what they should do and how they should do it. Suddenly they heard a noise. May stood up and looked around to find the source of the noise. She found her answer. May looked up to see a boy a little older than her, dangling from a rope tied to the tree behind her. He began to say something until the girl interrupted him "Hey are you ok?" she asked a bit worried. "Does it look like I'm ok to you? Just get me down from here!" hey practically screamed. May thought for a moment and called eevee over. "Eevee use shadow ball to break the roped." she ordered her friend. The fox jumped and released a dark orb of energy at the rope. The orb of energy soon collided with the rope and snapped it in two. The boy landed with a thud into the ground. May walked over and helped untie the ropes that bonded him. She then helped the boy to his feet and smiled. "Thanks." He replied and started to walk away. May wasn't close to being done with him. She ran after him and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Wait just a second so I can get this strait, I save you and all I get is a Thanks!" She scolded him. "Well, yeah." He quietly replied.

"The least I can get is a proper interduction right?" She asked him. "Fine, my name is Ash, and you are?" "Wait, before I introduce my self I would like to know how and why you were tied to that tree." May said with curiosity.


End file.
